


Art for A White Meadow Stained Red

by Sop12345d



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Fanart, Gen, Malcolm Bright Needs a Hug, Prodigal Son Big Bang 2020, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27063238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sop12345d/pseuds/Sop12345d
Summary: [Fanart forA White Meadow Stained Red, written by just_another_outcast and betaed by Sop12345d]Summary:A distant relative passes away, leaving his entire estate to Malcolm. The estate is a haunting yet beautiful sprawling Victorian gothic mansion, hiding very real skeletons in its closets and ghosts in its halls. When Malcolm convinces his team to come with him to the mansion and aid him in following the eerie instructions left on the will, they find themselves trapped on the property, at the mercy of the house's dangerous secrets. It's all they can do to just survive the night. Malcolm has been used to his past coming back to haunt him for years now, but this is just a bit too literal.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14
Collections: Prodigal Son Big Bang 2020 - Monday Posts





	Art for A White Meadow Stained Red

**Author's Note:**

  * For [just_another_outcast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_another_outcast/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A White Meadow Stained Red](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27180973) by [just_another_outcast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_another_outcast/pseuds/just_another_outcast). 



> Thanks to just_another_outcast for being an awesome teammate and providing inspiration for this piece! Go check out her fic, it's amazing!!
> 
> On mobile, this art is best viewed sideways (with lock screen rotation off).

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr at [prodigalsonfanblog](https://prodigalsonfanblog.tumblr.com/).


End file.
